A Very Special Supernatural Special
by akaeve
Summary: I may be a rubbish writer but I have an imagination and this is totally getting my little grey brain cells motivated. I have never seen Supernatural, but the titles all add up to a little casefic. (well some of the titles). Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The **Pilot** of the plane tried to level the nose of the executive jet but the **Nightmare** was just beginning. The **Soul Survivor** saw the **Shadow** , the rest of the passengers were **Dead in the Water**. He would have preferred to do the **Road Trip** , you know **Route 666** but time was of the essence. He lifted an arm, his **Skin** hung like straw from a **Scarecrow** , but he was **Torn and Frayed.** , this time there was **No Exit** , he was at **Death's Door** he was going **Home**.

Chapter 1

"That was a **Long Distance Call** from LA, it seems that an executive plane went off grid," Gibbs shouted at his team.

"And we have been called why?" Tony asked.

"We know who was on board?" Ellie now questioned wondering why it should be important.

"Navy Aviator, by the name of Captain **Lazarus Rising** , out of Norfolk," Gibbs replied.

"But what was he doing on an executive plane?" Tony continued to question, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"No idea, but Callen said, that the Captain had had an **Appointment in Samarra** ," Gibbs answered.

"Which, as we all know, Samarra is a city in Iraq," Ellie replied.

"And it was also the title of a book by John O'Hara," Tim offered as well.

"Seems the Captain was flying the, and Callen has the passenger list, all the passengers check out but a Wendy Goggdo."

"So what did **Wendigo** do then or infact go too?" Tony smiled at his own joke.

" **The Phantom Traveler**?" Tim smiled back.

"Either way, a body was washed up, and it had the identity of the Captain," Gibbs continued.

-oOo-

The body was duly sent to Washington, and Ducky was to have the pleasure of the autopsy before the body, the **Family Remains** were returned.

As always, Ducky was discussing with Jimmy and their latest guest, some pointless topic.

"I like a **Bloody Mary** ," Dr Mallard had said, "But then again it does give me **The Benders**."

" **Southern Comfort** , is very pleasant but it gives me a **Heartache** ," Jimmy added, looking down at the body, and then began to stitch up the body.

Ducky looked on. Jimmy had to start sometime, " **Trial and Error** , Mr Palmer I remember my first stitching job. It really wasn't pretty, just as well the guest was lying down or all his bits would be becoming **The Great Escapist**.

They didn't see Gibbs enter the room, "I came to tell you we are expecting Lazarus Rising. Director says that since his home port is Norfolk and his family there. That fine by you?"

"No problem Jethro we were just telling the Petty Officer here some **Bedtime Stories**."


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Rising duly arrived in Washington and was delivered to the Navy Yard. Mrs Rising was naturally distressed, and wanted to see her husband, but she had no-one to look after her children so had brought them along. The children looked angelic enough and smiled at Tony and Ellie.

" **First Born** , would have been, **Alex** then **Annie** , and finally **Alexis Ann** ," Tony enquired.

"Yes Alexis Ann was always the **Baby** ," Mrs Rising replied.

"We need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," Tony began to say looking at Ellie.

"I don't mind but what will we do with the children?"

"Abby, our forensic scientist said she would entertain them, she likes to show off her chemistry skills, and Tim, says he will let them play computer games. So if you don't mind we'll take them down to Abby and then go to the conference room," Tony added now indication they follow him.

-oOo-

As they entered Abby's lair the children's eyes opened in amazement. Abby had the lab all decked out with her Halloween props.

" **Freaks and Geeks** ," Annie cried, looking at Abby and Tim.

" **The Girl With the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo** ," Alex added looking at Abby.

"Never had it put like that, but I could like you," Abby smiled. "Now let's play some games. What about Simple **Simon Said** ," as Abby sang to the children.

"Can't we play a computer game I'm bored," Alex asked.

"We could put the **Monster Movie** on, maybe that would amuse you for a while?" Abby now asked looking at the children, and watch them shake their heads.

"Ok," Tim replied, "What about **Metamorphosis**? It's educational," as he began to down load.

After a while the children got bored and wanted something else to do, so Abby called Jimmy who had said he would show them about as long as they were good. Dr Mallard was in conversation with the Director and Gibbs, but their father was under lock and key.

"Where are the children?" Vance asked as he entered the lab.

" **The Kids are Alright** , I think. We said they could go visit Jimmy in autopsy," Tim now said, as he now saw Gibbs and Ducky approach, "Didn't think they'd get into much trouble there."

Dr Mallard turned and almost ran from the lab, closely followed by Gibbs and then the Director but not before glaring at Tim and Abby.

But down in autopsy, the bowels of the building, things were far from quiet, in fact **All Hell Breaks Loose**.

" **I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here** ," Alex muttered under his breath.

" **Jus In Bello** " Ducky roared at the children as he entered his room, "Is there no justice in war? Is there no morality in your warfare."

"I'm sorry Dr Mallard, I couldn't stop them. They just were so boisterous and inquisitive.," Jimmy whimpered.

" **Girls, Girls, Girls. Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things** ," Dr Mallard shouted at the girls, "They are not **Playthings** " as he saw that Annie had scrawled **Criss Angel Is a Douchebag** on the metal table with the **Dead Man's Blood**.

" **I'm No Angel** ," Alex laughed, "But he is," pointing to the body.

" **Something Wicked** , really happened, didn't it?" Alexis Ann now asked, looking at Ducky who nodded.

"Why did you not put away the deceased?" Ducky almost shouted.

"I….I tried but there were three of them and one of me," Jimmy almost cried," **I Believe the Children Are Our Future** ," he continued thinking of Victoria.

"Well these won't have a future if they don't behave," Vance retorted as he now entered into the fracas or was it a farce.

"Oh yes the **Adventures in Babysitting** ," Gibbs almost smiled.

" **An After School Special** , we are not running, so get the children out of here," were Vance's final words, as he turned and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

" **No Rest for the Wicked** ," said Gibbs as he replaced the phone in the cradle.

"Who was that?"Ellie asked.

"Fornell, we got us a body, a Petty Officer, Walter **Black**."

" **Death Takes a Holiday** , like never," Tony added, as he stopped doing what he was doing and grabbed his gear.

-oOo-

It was certainly going to be a **Bad Day at Black Rock** , as the team made their way to the crime scene. But as they alighted the car, Tony looked to the skies.

" **Red Sky at Morning** , shepherds warning," Tony said looking at Ellie

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that we should look out for bad weather. When the **Levee Breaks** all the water will flood and our crime scene will be lost," as he strode over to where Gibbs was.

" **Fresh Blood** ," Tim shouted from the bushes, "And got some **Bugs**. And ouch, I have just been **Bitten**."

"Of course **There Will Be Blood** Timothy, it is a crime scene, and I must say Mr Palmer and I saw some nice **Roadkill** on the way up here," Ducky announced as he approached.

"Duks, we have to move this body from below the **Rock and a Hard Place** ," Gibbs shouted over to the M.E.

" **Time is on My Side** Jethro, our Petty Officer is going nowhere fast."

" **Blade Runners** , they could have cut lines like that" Tim replied looking at the body.

"Well whatever they were, they made **Bloodlines** ," Ducky concluded.

-oOo-

Later that afternoon as Ducky and Jimmy began the autopsy on the Petty Officer Ducky began to tell some **Tall Tales**.

" **The Malleus Maleficarum** is a treatise on the prosecution of witches, it was written in 1486 by Heinrich Kramer a German Catholic clergyman." Ducky began to say, "Magic, sorcery, and witchcraft had long been condemned by the Church. It stated that witchcraft and magic did not really exist, and that those who believed in such things "had been seduced by the Devil in dreams and visions into old pagan errors". Until about 1400 it was rare for anyone to be accused of witchcraft, but by the 15th century belief in witches was widely accepted in European society. Those convicted of witchcraft typically suffered penalties no more harsh than public penances such as a day in the stocks, but their persecution became more brutal following the publication of the **Malleus Maleficarum** , as witchcraft became increasingly accepted as a real and dangerous phenomenon."

"Fascinating, Dr Mallard," was all Jimmy could muster as Ducky passed him the kidneys.

"In 1484 Heinrich Kramer was expelled from the city of Innsbruck and dismissed by the local bishop as a "senile old man". He was opposed by the local clergy partly because of his eccentric behaviour and partly because he didn't hold any official position as an Inquisitor despite his efforts to make himself into one."

"Doctor, what is that **Mystery Spot** ," pointing to Walter's body.

"You know it looks suspiciously like a bruise of some description. But this reminds me of that case when Tony and Ziva were undercover. In Anthony's case it was **Wishful Thinking** , but I think there is more to this than meets the eye," as Ducky began to cut away round the mark.

-oOo-

Ducky made his way up to the team, and found them chatting instead of working.

" **Slash Fiction**? I believe there is quite a market for it on some Fan Fiction sites, you really should check them out Timmy, I mean you might just get some ideas," Tony added sneeringly.

"Actually, there is **Meta Fiction**." Ellie replied.

" **Metafiction** is a literary devise used to self-consciously and systematically draw attention to a work's status as an artifact. It poses questions about the relationship between fiction and reality, usually using irony and self-reflection. It can be compared to presentational theatre, which does not let the audience forget it is viewing a play; metafiction forces readers to be aware that they are reading a fictional work," Tim now answered in all seriousness, "And anyway **Reading is Fundamental** if you want to keep up with current trends."

" **Defending Your Life?** I mean what you do, in your spare time is your own business," Tony replied nor seeing or hearing Gibbs approach.

"Speak to me DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered.

" **Changing Channels** Boss" as Tony quickly stood and flicked a switch. "As you can see from the screen, the Captain returned from Iraq last month, and because he was an aviator could fly planes."

"But what was Rising in California for?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, this is Of **Grave Importance** ," Ducky interrupted the team, "I think I may have your answer."

Gibbs turned and looked at the Doctor.

"What you got Duks?"

"This," as he placed the Petri dish containing a piece of skin and a very small dark dot.

No-one saw Tim typing away, he stopped and announced to everyone.

" **The Werther Project** , how convenient, I believe it is in Silicon Valley, "The microchip can sit **On the Head of a Pin** ," Tim added.

"And what search engine did you use this time Timmy?" Tony sarcastically enquired.

" **Ask Jeeves** , but it is just called now, if you must know."

"Good, now we got something to go on."

"Want me to round up **The Usual Suspects** , Boss?

As Gibbs looked at Tony he shook his head.

"We need a little more to go on. What do we have on Mrs Rising?"


	4. Chapter 4

The team came back from looking round the area and interviewing Mrs Rising again, and the neighbours.

"The Girl Next Door to them, his wife said was a blonde….or a brunette or a red head, depending on the day of the week," Tony offered.

"Meaning?" Gibbs questioned.

"She liked to dye her hair?" Ellie replied.

"Is that all we have? That the neighbour next door likes to change her appearance?" as everyone suddenly had a thought.

The phone rang on Gibbs desk and he answered, and listened, "I need to see the Director," as he replaced the phone in the cradle. "I want more on the neighbour, I want a full report on her when I get back."

-oOo-

" **We Need to Talk About Kevin** ," the Director said looking at Gibbs.

"Thought he was locked up?" Gibbs replied. "Was in the **Asylum** , last I heard."

"Ok, **A Little Slice of Kevin** then, since he isn't all here," Vance retorted.

"But can Kevin help?"

"Elizabeth McQuire, otherwise known as **Thin Lizzie** , she is the neighbour, and Gibbs, an officer within the DOE."

"What does she have in common with Kevin?"

"He was helping her to crack a case and stolen technology and from what I hear you have a connection with **The Werther Project** , which she was also working on."

"I have personal items here of the victims. **The Things They Carried** ," Vance said pointing to the table.

"So you think there was an **Inside Man**?"

"That is what Lizzie was trying to find out," Vance replied, as he watched Gibbs turn and leave the room.

When he returned to the bullpen he found that Tim had also found a connection.

" **#THINMAN** , that wise Tim, I mean do you know who he is on twitter?"

"Actually he is a she and is…"

"Thin Lizzie or Elizabeth McQuire," Gibbs replied. "Yep, is helping Kevin, and Lizzie is a DOE officer working on the Werther project."

"Wow, you know this Boss how?" Tony asked looking on in wonder, what they didn't see was Lizzie approach with Vance, she had her cell in her hand and was texting.

"Hi, I've to meet **Hook Man** I believe in the **Devil's Trap** , but this looks more like NCIS bullpen."

Tim stood and smiled at Lizzie, "Glad you could make it."

"Do You **Believe in Miracles**?" Lizz began to ask looking at the team, who shook their heads, "

"Rising made a **Sacrifice** , he went through **Heaven and Hell** , in his decision to bring that plane down."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"What I am trying to say is try **Sin City**."

"You mean the religious district?" Gibbs asked.

Lizzie nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

The team arrived at the Church, they could see the sign, " **Houses of the Holy** ".

"Houses, Boss?" Tony enquired.

"From what I read, there is more than one denomination, and more than one church or place of worship on this site. It is more common now to "site share" so to speak," Ellie answered.

"Well I'm going in," as Gibbs strode up to the door and swung it open.

"Ahh yes the **The Curious Case of Dean Winchester** ," they heard the Padre say looking at the altar, and then the **Fallen Idols** , lying on the floor.

" **Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester,"** the Padre now asked looking at the pulpit.

" **It's the Great Pumpkin** ," a different voice answered from behind the pulpit, "But I am Sam Winchester."

"Maybe he has the **The Born-Again Identity** , he's found his **Faith** ," Tony whispered to Ellie.

As Gibbs and the team walked down the aisle they saw Dean, the Padre fall to his knees and pray, but Sam stepped out from behind the pulpit holding a **Hammer of the Gods**.

"Just doing a little carpentry, Jesus was a carpenter," he announced, waving the hammer above his head.

Dean now stood, and turning, looked at the team.

"Sam was a Marine, he was injured in Iraq that was where he met Lazarus."

" **Better The Devil You Know** , would you not say," Sam now added.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Gibbs asked the Padre, who indicated to a small area of the church.

" **Abandon All Hope**...all who enter here," Sam Interrupted, Gibbs.

"Does he not know, you never interrupt Gibbs, #rule 22," Ellie asked

"But he hasn't started the interrogation," Tony replied.

They all watched as Dean and Gibbs walked away.

" **Born Under a Bad Sign** was my brother. He was never right when he came back from fighting. It's funny I chose the path of peace while he chose to fight. It was some mad idea he and Lazarus plotted but as you can see, He is Hunted now, but he was a heroic hunter, a sniper, a **Hunteri Heroici** but Lazarus was **The Man Who Knew Too Much**."

"Meaning?" Gibbs quizzed.

"Meaning, Lazarus, was wanting Sam to help eliminate or should I say kill someone on the inside. But since Sam was injured, Lazarus decided he would do the job himself. The person you are looking for is Wendy."

"Wendy, the missing passenger?" Gibbs continued. "You know anything about her? Her whereabouts?"

"What I do know," as Dean shook his head slightly, "Is that she was a high up person in the Government. Sam always muttered something about **Croatoan** Island, and how his **Salvation** would be finding her there."

" **Good God, Y'all!",** Sam shouted. The Padre and Gibbs looked down to where Sam was now standing.

"Your brother, where was he hit?"

"Shrapnel, they managed to get most out but there is still a piece in his head."

"Have you thought of a centre for him," Gibbs now asked.

Dean shook his head, "Making him **The Prisoner**?" Dean said, "I'll be my **Brother's Keeper** , if you don't mind, as he is my **Blood Brother**."

Gibbs nodded and thanked the Padre.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tim, need you to do a quick search on **Croatoan** Island, I know it's situated off North Carolina, but I need more."

"On it Boss," as Tim turned to his computer screen before announcing, "The Island is now called Hatteras Island, and is known as a barrier island. Good for weddings and does have some condos and luxurious oceanfront cottages."

"Good now let's see who owns what and if our mysterious Wendy lives there," Gibbs ordered.

"Not so fast Gibbs," he heard Vance say from the stair. Looking up the team saw Vance with Thin Lizzie. "The CIA and the DOE are taking over now, we've done our bit."

"Why, I thought this was a NCIS case."

"No longer Gibbs, it is now too far up your pay grade and mine, it is now out of our hands. So McGee if I could ask you to see Ms McQuire out, I need a word with Gibbs," as he smiled and waited for Gibbs to join him before he turned and went up the stairs.

-oOo-

As the team now sat round the bullpen reflecting on the case, and eating.

" **Swap Meat** " Tony offered, pulling the pastrami from his sandwich, and waving at Ellie.

"Why do I want to swop my meat for yours?" Ellie asked looking at the limp ham in her own.

"Ok, can we get back to this charity quiz that **Repo Man** in accounts gave us," Tim asked, looking at the team.

"Repo man. why do you call him that?" Ellie enquired.

"Because he only joined NCIS so he could enjoy the fast living, car chases, hot-wiring cars, and good pay," Tony smiled at her.

"You missed out drug use," Tim added laughing.

"Oh I forgot, yes the alcohol," Tony added, "But what is everyone doing this weekend?"

" **Weekend at Bobby's, Slumber Party** ," Ellie laughed

"And who is Bobby may I ask?"

"Jealous?"

"No intrigued, you never mentioned him before."

"That is because Bobby is a she and is an old school friend," Ellie smiled.

"You Timmy? Will you be writing?"

"No just thought Delilah and I would just maybe chill and watch a **Clip Show** or two or maybe watch **Frontierland** , it has some good references to Mexico. But what about you?"

"Was thinking of watching **The Man Who Would Be King** ," he replied in his best Sir Sean voice laughing.

 **The End**

P.S. Maybe I should do **A Very Supernatural Christmas**


End file.
